Now Is The Hour
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Akane receives a letter from Brian and he has invited her and her friends to visit him in his homeland for Valentine's Day. But during their special time together, a mysterious enemy has been awakened after a long slumber and is coming after the Precures. Will she and the Precures defeat this enemy and later confess her feelings to Brian? Akane X Brain pairing. Read & Review, plz!


**Now Is The Hour**

Disclaimer: I don't own Smile PreCure! Only the respective company, Toei Animation does. The only thing that I own is the character, Mouser – based off of the villain, "Mouse King" from _'The Nutcracker Prince'_. This is an Akane x Brian pairing. Also, this story takes place after the last episode. In addition to that, Happy Valentine's Day! Read & Review, please!

A year has passed, since the Pretty Cure have defeated the sinister Pierrot and thwarted his plot of bringing the worst ending to the world.

And yet, despite of Joker's numerous efforts; that of which sacrificing himself to revive the Emperor of Evil, he too was annihilated in the process.

Now that the Pretty Cures have resumed their normal lives by having Candy returning from Marcenland, their smiles have never been brighter.

The first is Miyuki, regardless of being a klutz and having slight crushes on fictional characters, she remains cheerful and optimistic including her interest of reading fairy tales.

For Nao, known for her great confidence and a strong sense of justice, continues her motherly role in the family with her newborn girl and adjusting her soccer skills.

Next is Yayoi, a shy but very loyal, diligent and headstrong girl, pursues her role as a true manga artist with a huge liking towards superheroes.

Whereas Reika, having earned her role as president of the student council and an active member of the school's archery club, keeps track of her calm and kind-hearted demeanor. But when she loses her patience, her temper is frightening.

Finally for Akane, in-spite of being a typical jokester and a fear of heights, focuses her role as a chef in her family's okonomiyaki shop named after her.

And speaking of Akane, she was quite busy with her talented cooking skills towards her fellow customers, receives a call from her mother.

"Akane!"

"Yes?"

Ms. Hino replied. "You have a pamphlet in English."

Akane raised her eyebrow. "A pamphlet in English…" she gasped in shock and found out as to whom it was from. _"Don't tell me! Brian?!"_

Right after work, she took the package to her bedroom, invited Miyuki and her friends to see what was inside of it.

As they all gathered around Akane, she carefully opens the seal and to her surprise including everyone, it was a new t-shirt with the United Kingdom flag on the center. On-top of it, there is a letter addressed to Akane.

When she unfolds the paper, five mysterious slips had come out and fell onto the floor.

"Huh? What are these?" asked Miyuki, as she reaches for one of them.

But Akane catches her hand. "Hey! Don't touch that! We don't even know what they are!"

Miyuki giggled. "S-Sorry."

With a deep sigh, she reads the letter out-loud. "Dear Akane, I've always kept thinking about you since we've first met. The best part that I like of you is your smiling face, where it's bright as the sun. I'm learning Japanese quite well such as Kendo, Sado, Volleyball and Okonomiyaki that you've showed me. I've also been promoted to white belt in Karate. Therefore, in return, I'm inviting you and your friends to come visit me in Great Britain for Valentine's Day. Hope to see you again. Signed, Brian." After she was finished reading, her forehead began to sweat, her eyes were widened in bewilderment and she began twitching her lips. "N-N-No way!"

"Akane, what's wrong?" Yayoi asked.

As she tries to come up with a brief answer, Reika read the letter very carefully and much to her amazement, she understood as to why Akane is freaking out. "Akane! Brian is asking all of us to see him in Great Britain!"

"Eh?! Are you sure?" cried Akane.

Reika nodded her head in agreement.

"Wait! How are we going to head over there? We don't have the money for it," Nao explained.

"She's right. How do we get there without the Décor Décors?" Yayoi then noticed the five slips on the floor that were dropped earlier and as she picks one up, she gasped after reading the full details. "I don't believe it! These are airplane tickets!"

"Wh-What did you say?" says Akane, still reeling from Brian's letter.

Once they all retrieve their tickets, they were also surprised of this sudden occasion.

"Wow! A round trip to Great Britain and meet up with Brian!" said Miyuki, joyfully.

As Candy hunched over her shoulder and read it, she became very excited and her eyes glistened. "I want to come too!"

Nao replied to her. "Uh, Candy. I'm not sure if it's possible. You may not come, because you weren't invited."

The moment Candy heard those words; her happy face had immediately faded and started to cry. "Wah! It's not fair!"

"Candy, calm down! You will be with us!" told Miyuki with her trademark smile.

Candy managed to stop crying and smiled back. "You really think so?"

"Yup."

"That's nice but, how will she get through security without being noticed?" thought Yayoi.

Miyuki answered briefly. "Don't worry. She'll act like a doll inside my knapsack."

"Well, I hope that it will work." Nao later catches Reika's expression glancing at the plane ticket. It was filled with concern and doubt. "What's the matter, Reika? Something bothers you? I'll listen. Talking it over will make things better."

Reika commends her. "Thank you. For some reason, heading to Great Britain is almost similar of me nearly accepting my one-year studying program to England."

"Eh? Is that what worries you?" Nao wondered.

With a small nod, she clarified. "I've once remembered that during my decision, Joker appeared and he persuaded me to accept the term that I've received. However, after having much thought, I still realize that my friends are more important than going overseas. In turn, if I did go, I wouldn't have the time to write back to you."

Nao became moved of her speech. "Reika…"

"That's so sweet" added Miyuki.

"Which reminds me, when is our flight?" she asked.

As they all blinked their eyes in confusion, they looked over at their plane tickets. Once they do, they gasped in unison.

"Eh?! In two days?!"

With their luggage packed up and arriving at the airport, they're being greeted by a fellow transporter and asked one of the girls.

"Hello. Would one of you happen to be Akane Hino?"

She stepped forward. "Yes, that's me. Why do you ask?"

He smiled. "Your private jet is waiting for you and your friends."

Akane's eyes lit up, along with everybody. "R-Really?"

The transporter then leads Akane and company to their flight. "Go right in. Your destination awaits you."

As they headed inside the plane, their smiles became bigger when they see a variety of food and drinks on the table.

"Amazing!" says Miyuki, happily.

"I couldn't agree more!" said Nao.

As they're busying hovering over the food, Akane, Yayoi and Reika present their tickets to the flight attendant. Right after that, the remaining girls also show their passes as well.

Once the door was sealed and the signal from the co-pilots, the plane had taken off with the girls on-board.

During their destination to the United Kingdom, Akane was in deep thought about her reunion with Brian. She kept twiddling her thumbs and her head was hunched over.

"_What am I going to do? How will I tell him? I've never been so nervous, before!"_

Miyuki notices Akane's nervous expression. "Akane?"

"Y-Yes?" she panicked.

"Are you alright?"

She retorted shyly. "I…am…fine."

Yayoi doesn't believe that she is and knows why. "Akane, you're thinking about how to confess Brian, aren't you?"

"I'm not!" she yelled.

"Akane, calm down. You won't know until we arrive" told Reika to her.

"Right."

In the midst of things, Miyuki's knapsack began to move back and forth. It than began to cry for help. "Air! I need air!"

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Miyuki opened up her bag and out popped Candy. "I'm sorry, Candy."

"That's alright. Huh? Where are we?"

She shows Candy to the plane window and looks at the pure blue sky with puffy white clouds.

Candy's eyes were glowing brightly, upon watching the scenery. "It's so pretty!"

Nao whispered to Reika sitting next to her and in-front of Yayoi. "Do you still think it's a good idea of bringing her with us?"

"Sure, why not? That puts a great smile on her face."

"Indeed. Going to Great Britain will be so much fun."

While the girls are flying from Japan to the United Kingdom and meet up with Brian for a special Valentine's Day visit, back at Marcenland, Pop was busy guarding and later reading the PreCure book.

Just then, Oninin, Majorin and Wolrun came running in with some unexpected news.

"Pop!"

"Hey! What's the matter?"

Wolrun explained. "Something terrible has happened!"

"And what's that?" he wondered.

Majorin unveiled the truth. "It's the prophecy! The last remaining member of the Bad End Kingdom has risen after a 1000 year sleep!"

Pop gasped in total shock. "Wh-What did you say?!"

Oninin countered. "It's no joke. He has emerged and like us being bullied, he is also trying to rid the world of happiness."

Knowing that danger has lured its ugly head once more, Pop starts to sweat profusely. "Is it who I think it is?"

The three of them nod their heads altogether.

Pop gulped his throat. "I've got a very bad feeling about this. I must warn Candy and the others."

Meanwhile, Miyuki and her friends have arrived in the United Kingdom after an exhausting twelve hour flight. Even though they were feeling tired, they were able to retrieve their luggage and locate Brian waiting for them outside.

"I'm pooped" moaned Miyuki.

"Tell me about it" says Nao.

For Akane, Yayoi and Reika, on the other hand, they've managed to withstand the very long transportation from Japan to the United Kingdom in a positive feel.

"Hey, don't drop out now. Brian is probably waiting for us."

"That's right. Let's get going!"

"Staying here to rest isn't going to help. Hurry up."

As Miyuki and Nao looked at each other's faces, they both sweat dropped.

Afterwards, they went through the sliding doors and that's when they've spotted an old friend carrying a bouquet of assorted flowers in his hands.

When Akane recognized him, she smiled greatly. "Brian!" she came in running until she stood in-front of him.

"Welcome to the United Kingdom, Akane. Here, these are for you."

Her cheeks were blushing red, when he gives her the bouquet of flowers. It was a mixture of red and orange flowers that are presented to her. "For me? Thank you."

"That was so nice of him" Reika said to Nao.

"Yes, it is."

Brian informs Akane. "Oh! That reminds me." As he takes her hand, he had this to say. "Happy Valentine's Day, Akane." He later kisses her hand.

When that happened, Akane's face turned completely red.

Yayoi informs Miyuki about Akane's bashful reaction. "She's in for it, now."

"Definitely."

Later on, Brian shows Akane and her colleagues around his homeland of Great Britain. Most of which are the field of Heather flowers, the Palace of the Westminster with the Big Ben clock tower, the popular Stonehenge and even the Canterbury Cathedral.

During their great trip, Akane's heart began to beat rapidly whenever she's with him including holding his hand.

Brian smiled at Akane. "Akane, I really like having you here."

"Me too, Brian."

He later informs her about a place to sleep in. "I'm glad. There's one more thing that I should mention. I've also booked a hotel for all of you."

"Oh? And where is that?" she asked curiously.

After their long tour, they became deeply shocked that the hotel Brian had booked them is at The Ampersand Hotel; decorated in a classic Victorian townhouse.

As they walked into their dorms, the décor was breathtaking and very unique.

Miyuki's eyes shined like diamonds, when she inspected the place. "How wonderful. It's reminds me of my favorite fairy tale, Cinderella."

Reika also became impressed of the atmosphere. "This is fantastic. I've never seen anything like it."

"I'm going to draw this as one of my scenes in my manga stories" Yayoi mentioned, as she starts drawing her creative manga pictures in her sketchbook.

"So cool!" Nao was marveling at the artwork, antiques and many other features in this luxurious two bedroom. "This is almost like a dream! Yet, I'm not even sleeping!"

With Akane's friends occupied, Akane and Brian are having a private chat at the window and still handing hands together.

"Thank you for showing me and my friends a tour of your home country."

He made a small laugh. "You're welcome. It makes me really happy to see you again."

Akane's cheeks had a hint of redness on them. "I'm glad." She rests her head on his shoulder and pressed forward. "Hey, Brian?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you…uh…like me?"

Brian responded. "Of course, I do. That's why I can't stop thinking of you. As I've said from before, your smile is bright as the sun."

Akane smiled back at him. "Thanks."

Unbeknownst to them, Miyuki and the others have observed their peaceful moment together without disturbing them.

"Seeing those two together really makes me so happy."

"It sure is" Reika told her.

Then, it was evening; all the girls and Brian had gone to their respective beds and fell fast asleep. Except for Akane, still awake in regards to her connection towards Brian from last night.

As she made a small sigh, she thought to herself. "I didn't even have to chance to confess him. How will I be able to pull it off, before I head home?"

Unfortunately, her moment of silence was short-lived when the PreCure book appeared from above her and landed on her head.

"Ouch!"

It later plopped on her knees and it opened up to reveal Candy's brother, Pop. "Sorry to interrupt. But, I've got some unsettling news."

Akane whispered quietly to him. "Eh? Pop? Why are you here?"

"It's a long story. Anyways, I've been notified that a prophecy has been fulfilled."

She became confused as to what Pop is referring to. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

He elucidated to her. "A thousand years ago, the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot had an apprentice. Conversely, he is less bad than Joker. So, because of the amount of negative energy that he had, Pierrot had no alternative but to seal him away before the Royal Queen came in and sealed Pierrot beforehand. Now that's already been passed, he has awakened to come and seek you and the PreCure."

"You're kidding me!" cried Akane.

He shook his head. "I wish. Aside from that, I've managed to obtain your Smile Pacts."

"Good thinking. But for right now, I need some sleep." Akane plopped back into her bed and went to sleep.

Although she believed his story, Pop assumes that the PreCures may not have a chance of defeating this new enemy. "Royal Queen help us all, if that hideous monster arrives."

The next morning, Miyuki made a big yawn and stretched her arms out. "I'm full of energy, today! Good morning, Candy!"

"Good morning, Miyuki!"

They both smiled to each other.

Before long, they're being alerted by Akane and company. "Miyuki! Candy! Come here, quick! It's Pop and it's very important!"

"What? My brother is here?" thought Candy.

Pop quickly tells the girls about the secret apprentice from Pierrot that is arriving here and to obliterate them. "And that's the whole story."

Miyuki's eyes were widened in shock. "No way! It's not possible."

"But, how? I've thought that we've defeated the Bad End Kingdom" Nao had said.

"I'm sorry. It's from what the prophecy had said" says Pop, sadly.

"A prophecy? I had no idea that one existed from Marcenland" Reika mentioned.

"Well, this one did. If he's not stopped soon, all hope will be lost" he clarified to them.

"Prophecy or not, we'll take him down!" suggested Akane.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream from the hallway and they instantly identified the individual.

"Oh, no! That was Brian's voice!" alerted Yayoi.

Akane gasped. "He's in danger! We've got to save him!"

"In that case, you'll need these." Pop swiftly gives them their old Smile Pacts, in order to become PreCures once again.

"Great! Our Smile Pacts!" says Nao.

"C'mon! We need his help!" told Reika, as they hurried outside of the hotel.

As soon as they got there, they all became utterly shocked of what they've uncovered. Lying unconscious on the ground was Brian. His clothes were torn and part of his face was cut.

"Brian!" Akane ran to his aid. "Brian! Please, wake up! Brian!"

Her yelling was loud enough to wake him up. "A-Akane."

"Brian, who did this to you?" she conjectured.

He had enough energy to describe of the incident. "It was…a creature that attacked me."

"A creature? What did it look like?" asked Miyuki.

Brian continued. "I was on my way to pick you up until this big mouse showed up and knocked me out. He said that he was looking for you. Be warned. Don't let his appearance fool you. He looks dangerous."

Subsequently, Akane lifts him back to his feet. "I understand. Try and find someplace safe. I can't see you getting hurt."

"Okay." he hides behind the pillar of the hotel and watches the scenario.

Now that Brian is out of harm's way, everyone starts to call out the adversary that pummeled Brian earlier.

"Alright, then. Come out and show yourself!" shouted Akane.

"Pop told us about you and we're not afraid of you!" yelled Miyuki. "Our smiles will defeat you!"

"Yeah!" added Candy.

Soon after, there came a loud evil laugh that echoed throughout the sky and replied to them. "That's some tough talk coming from a bunch of misfits!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a 'misfit'?! Get your big butt down here, right now!" called Nao, requesting his presence.

"I was hoping you would say that." The mysterious enemy revealed himself to them. He was a big mouse, dressed in a dark purple and black armor, gauntlets, white pants, purple boots and a crown on his head, dark red eyes, razor sharp claws and teeth. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Mouser. The last remaining member of the Bad End Kingdom. I've finally get to meet and destroy the legendary group known as PreCures. I will finish you off from where Pierrot had last started."

"Good grief! He's hideous!" told Nao.

He spat back at her. "Don't talk back to me, you pitiful wretch!"

"You've got no right in harming Brian like that! I will not forgive you!" informed Reika.

Mouser was barely amused. "Whatever. Now, fight me or I'll tear you all to smithereens!"

Miyuki holds up her Smile Pact with determination on her face, along with everybody's. "Everyone! Let's do this!"

Once they've nod their heads, they begin their transformations. In which, Brian is watching this from the shadows.

By activating their Smile Pacts, it spoke out these words: _"Ready? Let's go!"_

"Precure Smile Charge!" they all said in unity.

With their transformations complete, they introduced themselves.

Miyuki: _"Twinkling and shining! The light of the future! Cure Happy!"_

Akane: _"The brilliant sun! Hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!"_

Yayoi: _"Sparkling and glittering! Rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!"_

Nao: _"Intense courage! A straight-up bout! Cure March!"_

Reika: _"The snow, falling and gathering! A noble heart! Cure Beauty!"_

All: _"The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile Precure!"_

Brian became very astonished of not only witnessing their transformation sequences, but also of who they are. "Smile Precure?"

"I will put all of you down, before you even know it!" Mouser stated.

"Before we do that, I just want to know one thing: what are you based on? You look awfully familiar" questioned Happy.

The other Cures fake dropped, upon her odd question.

"Wh-What…What brought this up?" says a confused March.

He chuckled. "No need to act so silly and curious. You see, I'm loosely based on the villain from the fairy tale called 'The Nutcracker Prince.'

"The Nutcracker Prince? Never heard of it" wondered Sunny.

"Don't be an idiot! In that story, my character was known as the Mouse King and much to my disappointment, he was defeated by the Nutcracker Prince. But now that I'm here from my eternal slumber, I'd be more than willing to put all of you nitwits away for good! Now, let's get this started. Shall we?" He unsheathes his long sword.

All of them pounced at Mouser individually. Yet, he was fully prepared for combat and blocked most of their fierce attacks with his sword. Shortly after, he counterattacked with his own maneuver.

"Let me show you how it's done! Bad End Tsunami!" By holding his sword high in the air, he summons a massive black wave of water and hurls it at the PreCures.

They had little time to react, before they got wiped out by his unexpected technique. As the dust was settled, they barely moved their body due to the amount of impact that they've received.

Brian became horrified of seeing them getting dismantled by Mouser. "Oh, no! Everyone!"

Mouse starts to insult them of their performance. "You call yourselves Precure? Don't make me laugh! Pierrot has done a better job than all of you, saps! You may as well forfeit."

Cure Happy slowly stood up and spoke. "We will never give up. We'll fight until the very end!"

Then, Sunny and the rest of the cures joined in as they too rose to their feet. "You got that right. As long as we stand tall, you will never wipe us out!"

"Yes. By believing in everyone's smiles, we'll set forth a bright future!" informed Peace.

"No matter how difficult our battles are, you can never take our smiles away from us! It is our strength!" told March.

"Our friendship is what makes all of us stronger and the bond that we share is inseparable! Even in the darkest hour, there will always be a light at the end of tunnel!" Beauty expressed.

"That's what makes us…" Happy finishes her sentence with her comrades.

"Smile PreCure!"

Much to his chagrin, Mouser was hardly amused of their speeches. "How touching. But your efforts will be in vain, once I dispose all of you. Needless to say, happiness is just an illusion and I intend to keep it that way after I claim victory!"

"All you are is delusional. You have no idea of what it feels like to smile and we're going to show you the true meaning of it!" appraised Happy.

Via gripping his sword tightly and making a loud growl, he makes a bold statement. "Then, why don't we put an end to this silly charade and find out which one of us is right."

"That's fine by me! And for your cruel act on hurting the man that I like, you will never be forgiven!" yelled Sunny at him.

Brian felt touched of her thoughts towards him.

"In that case, prepare to die!" Mouser musters up all of his powers of darkness from his sword and begins to finish them off.

The whole city was shaking very crazy, because of his disturbing bad energy.

Yet, the PreCures stood their ground.

Elsewhere, Pop and Candy were watching the fight from far away and witnessing Mouser's unholy powers.

"Please be careful, Precure."

"Don't let him win!"

During his power charging, he addressed to them. "Do you fear me now, Precure? Try and strike me down, if you dare!"

As Happy clenches his fist tightly, she commands her team. "Everyone, let's combine our upgraded moves and put him away for good."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

First was Happy, than Sunny, Peace, March and finally Beauty by unifying their improved techniques in one stroke.

"Precure Happy Shower Shining!"

"Precure Sunny Fire Burning!"

"Precure Peace Thunder Hurricane!"

"Precure March Shoot Impact!"

"Precure Beauty Blizzard Arrow!"

Their latest combination move is similar to the Royal Rainbow Burst, but different. As they fired it, so did Mouser.

"Bad End Tsunami Velocity!"

It was now a fierce battle between their fearsome attacks.

Mouser kept pushing forward with his improved maneuver. But the PreCures also push back with theirs as well.

Unfortunately, he hadn't accounted the unified strength of not only the PreCures unified powers, but also their deep desire of protecting the entire world of smiles. As a result, his technique was cut off and was disintegrated but not before he lets out a loud scream. All that remained was his crown until it was turned into dust.

When the battle was over, they all sank to their knees.

Sunny grasped for air. "Phew! I'm glad that's over with." She later wiped her forehead.

But what she didn't know is that Brian was behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Akane."

She turned around to see Brian. Therefore, her face became red when she realizes that he knows her identity as a Precure. _"Oh, shoot!"_

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes and you?"

"I'll be fine. Akane, I had no idea that you're a Precure all along. And to see you fight that creature, I'm humbled." He pulls her closer and hugs her with his warmth.

At first, she felt embarrassed. That immediately changed, when a warm smile loomed over her face while he stroked her red hair. "Thank you, Brian. But..." She looks up at him with concern on her face. "You're not going to tell everybody about me and all of us, are you?"

"Don't worry about it. It'll be our little secret. By the way, there's something that I need to tell you."

Before long, Happy whispered to Peace and the others. "I think that this might be it."

"Let us hope so."

There was a brief silence between them. That is, until Brian spoke. "Akane Hino..." With his heart beating rapidly, he spat out these important words to her. "I love you."

Akane completely gasped upon hearing it. "Y-You do?"

"Very much."

Knowing that he has feelings for her all this time since they've first met, tears of joy appeared in her eyes and her smile grew into a crescent shaped moon. "Oh, Brian! I...I...I love you, too!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

As they locked their eyes, they pressed their lips against each other in a blissful feeling.

Happy and the rest became pleased that Sunny finally had the strength to submit her feelings to Brian. "I'm so glad for her." She than wiped a tear coming from her eye.

Now that their visit to see Brian in his home country was over, Akane and company begins to board their flight back home. But not until they share their words.

"Thank you so much for my time with you, Brian. It was my happiest day."

"I'm glad. I'll see you again, sometime." He smiles at her.

"Me too, Brian." She kisses him on the cheek. "See you."

Even though it was hard for her to leave, she still felt very happy that she was able to submit her feelings towards him. Just as she was about to join up with Miyuki and her friends, Brian called out to her. "Akane! I'll always love you and Happy Valentine's Day!"

She replied back to him. "Same to you, Brian!"

By boarding the plane back to Japan, her connection to Brian has grown closer. It was also her best Valentine's Day moment to remember.


End file.
